Until They Met Winter
by Aerial Fin
Summary: Hundreds of years after Peter Pan traveled into the Real world, meet Winter, his granddaughter, and her friends.
1. The story begins

Introduction and Character Explanations

JT/SD: This explains the characters and is a prologue afterwards. If you don't want to read about the characters please note we don't describe them in the story itself, so it might be a good idea.

Characters

_--Main Characters--_

**Winter**

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Eye Color: Aquamarine

Height: 4ft. 8in.

Weight/Build: Flat-chested, very thin.

Skin: Tan & freckled

Hair: Wavy, white hair with one auburn streak in the front.

Specialty: Can talk to animals, particularly wolves, foxes, and mice. Can also freeze things at will.

Other: Not yet matured.

**Silverpaw**

Winter's pet wolf.

Gender: Male

Age: Immortal (unknown)

Eye Color: Gray outlined in blue

Height: Shoulders: 4ft. 5in.

Head: 5ft.

Fur: Gray with white spots and red tail.

_--Side Characters--_

**Tam**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5ft. 4in.

Weight/Build: Slight but not as thin as Winter; _not_ flat-chested (to be vague.)

Skin: Much paler than Winter.

Hair: Short brunette.

Specialty: Conjuring Spirits

Other: Matured (but somehow can still get into Neverland.)

**Ali**

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Eye Color: Dark blue

Height: 5ft. 9in.

Weight/Build: Willowy, muscular.

Skin: Chocolate-colored.

Hair: Curly, Dark Brown

Specialty: Weaponry.

Other: Mature…

**Samoso (Sam)**

Gender: Male

Age: Immortal (takes the form of a 13-year old)

Eye Color: Purple

Height: 4ft. 9in.

Weight/Build: Slight, but strong.

Skin: Greenish-blue tinted.

Hair: Red.

Specialty: Growth (mostly plants)

Other: Unknown…he's an immortal, so who cares.

Prologue

Winter had always been a quiet child. Since she had been living in Neverland her parents had died in a war that took place in the "Real" world.

However, even though she had lived in Neverland her entire life, or so it seemed, no one knew she was staying there. The Lost Boys had long since traveled to the "Real" world, wondering what growing up was like, and were living there peacefully, unless something had since changed.

Her grandfather, Peter Pan, had also been interested in the "Real" world, and traveled there to meet Wendy (who, he found out, was married, and, in a rage, married someone else, and then had a child, who had a child…). He had died of old age, even though he never expected it. That's what happens when you live in Neverland, under the false cloak of forever youngness.

Accordingly, whenever Winter entered a town, though, everyone would comment on how much of a young woman she had become since they had last seen her. She was annoyed, but she thought it best that they thought she only visited temporarily and simply dealt with the matter.

Then she met Silverpaw, and everything changed.

---

Silverpaw had lived among wolves since he was a pup. Of course, being Immortals, wolves of Neverland seemed to grow up even with the magical effect on people.

He grew rapidly, quite unlike other pups. He was soon outcast from the pack, and that was when he learned of the joys of being alone. He would have a fishing hole to himself when waters froze over, and he also wouldn't have to fight over drinking privileges at the streams. If he ever saw his pack, they would leave. He had a life on his own.

There were also some aspects that he found were not so great. Hunters would target the "lone wolf". Of course, luckily for him, Neverland tended to only open up to young people, and therefore, few hunters were let through the Gate. Also, those few that were tended to lack intelligence.

Soon he had settled into the life of a loner, fending for himself as he pleased and always catching what he wanted, and keeping it for himself without scolding.

Then, of course, when he met Winter, things changed drastically.

---

Tam had fended for herself whenever possible. She fought authority, being the classic rebel-type. Tough yet keeping to herself, Tam was independent her entire life.

She left to Neverland when she was 15, being sick of the rules and authority tying her down in the "Real" world. The moment she passed through the Gate she knew that everything would change. She was able to be more independent than in the "Real" world, and didn't have to keep up the rebel act.

Relieved as she was by that, she was always afraid that someone else would find out her secrets. And, of course, she had plenty. After all, who didn't?

But of course like so many other people, she had one deep, dark secret that she never wanted anyone to find out. With secrets like that, of course, someone always does find out.

And that person was Winter.

---

Set apart from his Arabian family, Ali was also content with the life of a loner. He was used to fending for himself at a young age. He learned to suck rocks for moisture and to gain water from his only companions, plants. Ali had a strange talent for growth of plants, as he also learned at a young age. He used his talent to help him survive in the harsh desert climate and to protect himself in the dense forests he wandered into.

When he was 13, he traveled by himself to a new land, which we shall hereby refer to as England. There he met Tam. When he was 15, he began to have slight feelings for her, but when she left, they died. He didn't even know where she left to.

Soon he heard legends of Peter Pan, Neverland, and Captain Hook. He was intrigued, and journeyed there himself.

Although Tam was there, he never did see her.

Until, of course, he met Winter.

---

Samoso had no recollection of how long he had lived in Neverland. It seemed that every 5 years he forgot something, and needed to re-learn it, but of course, since no one had been alive as long as him, he wasn't able to find out how long he had lived there once he had forgotten it.

He chose to take the form of a 13-year-old boy, although Immortals tended not to have a determined gender, only a species (his being human). He went through the same things that any 13-year old went through—except, of course, he went through it every day of every month of every year that he lived.

His life was monotonous…until, like everyone else, (sigh) he met Winter.


	2. Meetings and A New Beginning

Chapter 1: Some Meetings, and A New Beginning

JT/SD: Yeah, it's us again. Thought we'd go away, did you? Haha…WRONG! Here's the actual first chapter to our Peter Panfic (ingenious, isn't it?)! Also, the italic sections are the animals talking.

As a child, Winter had always admired her grandfather, Peter Pan. She would listen to his stories about Neverland and be captivated, no matter if it was about Captain Hook or he himself.

Soon, of course, she decided to start looking for Neverland herself. It was to no avail until she was 13, and heard her grandfather tell a story containing the words, "second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning!" Although she didn't know precisely what that meant, she used it as a clue, and somehow stumbled upon it.

Her entire life after that was consumed with finding out the secrets of Neverland. She would look everywhere and anywhere to find out whatever she wanted. She knew how to talk to the merpeople, where Captain Hook was at all times (and therefore was able to avoid him, thank goodness). She had even found the Lost Boys' tree house, and converted it into her living space.

One day while wandering, trying to find out another Neverlandish secret, she found a deserted fishing hole. Deserted, it seemed, at least. She began to fish there, then she heard a feral growl behind her.

She slowly turned around to find an enormous gray wolf behind her. Like every other person to look at a feral wolf, her eyes happened to target the wolf's huge teeth. Suddenly she heard a deep voice in her head.

_I mean you no harm, Winter._ She looked around.

"Wh-who said that?" she whispered. The wolf gave a short bark. "Y-you? But…wolves can't talk!"

_Ha! I'm not talking, foolish one._

Winter rolled her eyes. "Honestly, yes you are."

_Fine, I'm talking—but in your head. The voices…they speak to you._

"Oh great, a wolf with a sense of humor."

The wolf pulled back his mouth and nodded his head in what looked like a mischevious smile. _Of course I have a sense of humor, don't you, foolish one?_

"Look, I thought wolves were supposed to be wise and helpful when they talked. But…first things first, why do I hear you? What is it with me?" Winter asked.

The wolf sounded serious when he said_, Alright, it seems that you have a special talent—power, if you will. Talking to animals is an odd…strength you have. I seem to have a powerful connection with you. Perhaps one of your strengths is speaking with wolves? I would try out speaking with other animals as much as possible._

"I see," she nodded.

The wolf nodded, too. _And by the way…my name is Silverpaw._

Winter smirked. "Seems you already know my name, but it's Winter, anyway."

_Wolves are blessed with vast knowledge, breaching all human's minds and finding out, shall we say, personal things. Such as…names. Lovers._ Winter looked shocked. _But of course, since you had none…I just found out your name._

"Thankfully," she said sulkily. "You seem to be smart enough. But, where is your pack?"

_Ah, a sore subject. I was too strange for them. They decided to outcast me, and since then I have been fending for myself._

Winter was astounded. Grandpa, Mother…suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. She turned away from Silverpaw as her eyes brimmed with tears. Mother, Grandpa…

_I know. I feel lonely sometimes too. Were you cast out of your pack?_

"Oh no…I left. My grandpa was someone famous, and I wanted to have adventures too, you know?" Winter sniffed.

_So you're lonely too?_ Silverpaw asked. Winter nodded.

_Then why don't we stick together? We could be a great team!_ Silverpaw put his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'd love to! Thank you so much!" Winter cried, and threw her arms around the wolf's shaggy neck. And thus an intimate friendship was born.

---

Samoso, hereby referred to as Sam, was walking in one of the sparser parts of the forest. He was trying to figure out what he had just forgotten. He bent down carefully to pick up a small bird that had fallen out of its nest, when he heard someone crying softly on the other side of the tree. Forgetting about the little blue and silver jay in his sparkling green hands, he silently glided around thee tree. Sitting there, with his head in his hands, was a small boy of around 16. This, of coarse, of Ali, but Sam didn't know that. He looked at the jay in his hands with huge, glittering purple eyes. Then, gently, he touched the boy on the shoulder. When the boy looked up, Sam put the bird in his hands and said shyly, "I thought you might need some company. That bird will never be able to go back to its nest. I thought you might like it." Ali turned his head to look at the bird he was gently stroking with his warm, brown hands.

"Thanks," he said. Sam smiled. Maybe this was a friend who could help him.

"My name's Sam!" he said. "Why are you crying?" Ali smiled sadly.

"I'm lost. And I don't feel right here. But I've never belonged anywhere, so I guess I'm used to that." Sam looked confused. "Here," Ali explained. "Look at this bird. Shoved from its nest, it can never go home. I'm like the bird." The said animal peeped. Ali smiled a wide, friendly smile. "I was outlawed from my home. If I went back, they would drive me out. Maybe kill me." Sam shook his head.

"That's not fair. What did you ever do?"

"Watch." Ali put his hand over a small leaf. Slowly, green light sparkled down his arm, and the leaf began to grow. It grew up and up, until a mighty redwood stood in it's place.

"You can make things grow!" exclaimed Sam. "I can do it too, but not as well as you! My main power is healing."

"I love my power, but my tribe was scared of it. They threw me into the desert, hoping I would die. But the cacti there helped me. Giving my water and nourishing milk from their bodies. I went to England, and met a girl there, sort of like me. But one day, she left. I looked for gates after that, and found my way here." Sam felt sorry for Ali.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ali. Yours?"

"Sam. I'm an immortal."

"That explains a lot." Ali was captivated by Sam's glowing green-blue skin and sparkling puple eyes.

"Want to come to my house? You sorta look like you need a bath and a place to sleep." Sam asked.

"Sure, why not."

And so the unlikely duo trudged of into the denser woodlands, bordering the sea.

---

"Detention, Tam. Room—"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it memorized, ok? It's not that hard," said Tam.

"Less sass, or you'll face another detention," her teacher warned.

"I've got enough detentions for a month, so it doesn't matter. Do your worst," she taunted.

"_Detention,_" Mr. Maclow shouted. He snatched his pile of detention papers and furiously wrote out another.

"Psh. I'll take that," Tam said with great defiance. Grabbing the sheet out of his hand, she stalked out of the room.

"That girl's gonna get herself into _big_ trouble one day," one of her classmates whispered behind his hand, "and no one will be able to help her."

The thing was, Tam's parents had both perished in a car accident years ago. She had been depressed for a long time after. Then, out of nowhere, she began to get very rebellious. She wouldn't turn in her homework and would speak out against authority. Millions of detentions were lined up for her, just waiting. Some teachers kept slips filled out just for her—just in case.

"Stupid fucking teachers," she fumed under her breath. Stuffing the slip in her backpack, she slipped out of school unnoticed. She sprinted off towards the western horizon. "I will never—never!—go back to that school."

Right then, a peculiar thing happened. She felt herself lifting up off the pavement. Her feet were moving frantically, but they were no longer on the ground. She looked up in fear, and noticed the daylight fading quickly, revealing a single star. It seemed that the star was expanding, a kaleidoscope of colors fanning out before her.

Suddenly, the colors snapped together to form a land mass—a beautiful crescent-shaped island surrounded by a picturesque, turquoise sea. On it floated a sinister-looking boat adorned with flags of the Jolly Roger.

"I'll stay away from there," Tam said to herself as her feet thumped onto the ground. "It's much too sinister. After all, it is a pirate ship."

Staring around, Tam noticed that she had landed almost in the water on a perfect yellow beach. Dropping her heavy backpack, she took off her shoes and waded into the water, finding perfectly cold for a hot day. She ran through the water back to shore, where she dumped out her backpack. In it she found her sandwich from earlier that day, and walked with it to the shade of a nearby palm tree.

After she finished, she threw her shoes into her pack and set off along the beach, enjoying the feel of the warm sand between her toes.

_This is the beginning of a beautiful lifetime, _she thought.


End file.
